Vehicles are tested for crash-worthiness in side load impact tests. Vehicles fabricated as stamped steel assemblies require multiple stamped panels that are assembled with overlapping flanges that may be doubled-up to meet side impact test requirements. Multiple part assemblies require one-sided access and large weld access holes. These types of steel assemblies are relatively heavy structures compared to hydro-formed aluminum rails and extruded aluminum components.
In low volume production environments, hydro-formed members and extruded components can be manually fitted by machining, mitering and MIG welding the parts together to provide an acceptable fit. However, in high volume production variations in parts and tolerance stack-ups can complicate assembly operations for framed joints that involve joining hydro-formed members and extruded components. Oversized components may encounter interference when assembled together and undersized or misaligned components may not consistently meet side load impact tests.
The use of multiple piece aluminum stampings at framed joints requires thicker stampings or multiple layers of parts. Stamped parts are more difficult to join and assemble requiring additional assembly operations.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.